Strawberry-Scented Scarf
by RainbowPukette
Summary: A lone dragon flies through the skies and meets an girl stuck and alone. A promise and scarf are given. Will this dragon give in to her? Or will she never see him again? NaLu
1. Chapter 1- The Scarf

**Hai everyone! I am doing a new story called Strawberry-Scented Scarf! It was an idea that popped into my head while I was taking a bath and it was stuck in my head for two days. I hope you like it! Not one of my better ones but I'll continue it if I get 5 favs! 3  
Tell me if you like it or any critics will be nice! My spelling is pretty crap but try to see through it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
The Scent**

A slow melody of the wind blew through the air. This night was entirely silent, not a single noise could be heard, except the slow beat of wings. A red giant soared through the skies, heavy wings spread. Sharp, ivory horns poked out from its head. A mane of salmon hair flowed from its head to the rest of its long neck. Large, red scales covered it and formed armored plates. Finally, its onyx eyes flitted across the landscape. The only thing that stood out was a white scarf wrapped around the beast's neck.

The creature thought to itself, "Shit. The solstice is almost here. Dammit Igneel. Why did ya have to make me find a ma-" It was interrupted by a sweet scent. "What was this aroma?" The red beast wondered, its eyes scouring the land for the source. It swiveled it's head towards the direction and quickly flew off for Magnolia. It flew for quite a while until it reached a large human estate. As it looked around, breathing in the smells with its large nostrils, it heard the small whimper in what seemed to be a garden.

"Wahh . . .*hic*. . . .W-why D-daddy?"

He'd found the source of the scent. It was just over these bushes. He peered over the bushes and saw a little human child, which seemed to be female, curled up and holding some kind of roll-up grain ball. The scent was from the little human herself and not the mashed up item in her hand. She had golden hair and the one thing he notice more was. . . . her chocolate eyes, those eyes brimming with water. It saw water streaking the small and delicate face. Curious.

"What's wrong?" At those few words, the little human looked up and her eyes widened. Her mouth fell open as he loomed above her. "Damn!" It thought to itself, it had forgotten that a small human child would be scared of something as big as it was.

Instead, her little mouth closed slightly and whispered, "M-my daddy got mad at me again. I was bothering him. I j-just w-wanted him to eat the r-rice ball I m-made!" she finished, holding up the jumbled-up grains.

"I. . . . um. . . . think it looks delicious."

". . . . *sniff*. . . Really? . . . .*hic*. . . ."

To answer that, it leaned over and gulped down the ball of grains in a single bite. It was slightly sweet yet bitter. It was not as good as a deer or bear but it was not too bad. The little human smiled and hugged his snout. Good, the water marks on her face were fading. Something inside the beast knew that those were not good.

"What is your name?" The beast inquired.

"You tell me first!"

"Now, now, tell me."

"Nope! You first!"

"I asked first! So tell me!"

"Don't wanna."

"Why yo-"

The beast whacked its head against the ground. It was having an argument with a child! A child of all things!

"Ok. My name is Natsu Dragneel. So now tell me yours."

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Suddenly the little child jumped up and patted him. "You're it!" and ran away.

". . . . . ."

She turned around and walked back. "You're suppose to chase me."

"Why?"

"Because it's a game. Please?"

"Sure."

The rallied around playing this odd game. Finally the little child ran out of steam and plopped on the ground next to him.

"What are those on your back?"

"They are wings."

"Does that mean you can fly?"

Natsu snorted. "Of course I can."

Lucy's eyes grew wide. "Can you take me for a ride?!" she squealed.

The dragon looked at her incredulously. Me, allow you to ride upon me like some dog? The plunderer of jewels, destructor of all living things, the one who has entire kingdoms under his claws, the one feared by all things living, the all-mighty and powerful son of Igneel, I am the slayer of kings and destroyer of kingdoms, the ruler of all the-"

"Please?"

"Ok."

She climbed on top of his neck and said right on top of his head. She held on to his ivory horns and he gently started to lift up from the ground. When he reached about twenty feet, he stopped.

"Higher! Higher!" a little voice chimed from his head. How could he say no to that? Soon he was soaring through the skies with her giggling and laughing. The ride was interrupted when he heard coughing and gasping from the little girl. He sped towards the ground and put her down. Coughs racked her small figure and she was turning pale.

"What's wrong!?" The beast looked at her franticly.

"I-I'm fine. . . . just a little. .*cough*. . .sick. . ."

Not knowing what to do, the he lay down next to her and exposed his belly. She snuggled against him, enjoying his warmth. "What is needed to cure your sickness?"

"Oh! I know this one . . . *cough* . . . .um . . . . . the doctors say that I need a shooting star!"

A miracle, huh? The beast thought to himself. He had enjoyed playing with her and watching her laugh. "C'here," he said. As she moved closer, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. His neck twitched and then, a small red gem came out. His Fyior or also know as his dragon gem. "Swallow this."

The little girls head turned upwards, face piqued with curiosity. "That's. . . . .gross. . . ."

"Just do it."

"Ok. . . " The little girl picked up the Fyior. "It's warm." She tilted her head back and gulped down the gem.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

"How do you feel?"

"My tummy tickles." With those words , her skin started become a healthy color. He sprung to her chest to hear a steady heartbeat. As he heard the thumps, he sighed with relief. She would recover and his Fyior would keep her that way. The calming silence that followed made a tingling sensation in the beast's chest.

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to leave me like Mommy?"

So the poor girl had no mother. He looked at the small child and snuggled against her. "I have too." He whispered. She did not answer but hugged him tightly.

"When will you be back?"

"In 10 years."

"That's a long time."

"Not for dragons."

"Oh."

The dragon stared at the girl. She was so kind and sweet. So bubbly and cheerful. "Here." He took his scarf off and handed it to her. "Keep this safe and I'll be back for you." She was like a little cat that he wanted to take care of. Yea, a cat. . .

She wrapped the scarf around her body. It was almost as big as she was. He used his dragon magic to make it smaller and fit around her neck.

As he got up, he heard her say, "Do you really have to go?"

He nodded sadly. Ten years to her would feel like mere days to him. He got up and started to flap his wings. As he lifted up higher, he heard her voice scream, "See you soon, Natsuuu!" He turned and saw her face glistening with water while she waved.

His heart ache in a manner that was odd to him. It felt different with others like Igneel or his friends, it was as if a weight was stuck in his heart. He roared once and flew off in a flurry of scales and fire.


	2. Chapter 2 - Take Me Away

**Hai there! I am back with Chapter 2! I hope you've like the series so far. I add Laxues and Cobras masters because they are second-generation slayers.  
Raiden : Rai (Thunder) Den (lighting)  
Dokusei : (Toxic)**

**Don't hate me! **

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"No! I will not!"

"This is not your decision! It is your responsibility!"

"I will refuse any of them!"

"ENOUGH! I will not argue with a child! Molo. Take her out of my office."

Lucy Heartfilia was lead away by her butler Molo. Her face seething with anger. How dare he! She thought to herself. She had just turned eighteen a few days ago and was now forced to choose a suitor.

"Do not take so harshly to his words, Lucy-sama. He only wants you to be ha-"

"Molo-san, you already know he doesn't want me to be happy. He only wants an heir to his _precious _empire." She interrupted her butler, although sadness was evident in her eyes.

She walked into her bedroom and Molo gave her one last sad look before leaving. She flopped on the bed, hugging her pillow. Then she sprung up, laid her ear against the door to make sure no one was there, and reached under her bed. There she took out a soft, white scarf.

"Natsu, were are you?" she whispered. Over these ten years, his words were the only thing that drove Lucy to stay in this wretched place. She desperately wanted to see him again, he was like a father or brother to her. She held the scarf close and fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

**Meanwhile In the Dragon Kingdom**

"Finally it's over!" an iron dragon growled, laying it's head down on the hard rock.

"It was indeed tiring, but with a great outcome!" a light blue dragon said, happily.

"Wendy, how can you be so bright after the solstice!?" The iron dragon glanced towards the sky dragon.

The solstice was a special time for dragons. Every hundred years, they needed to reseal the gates locking Acnologia, a task that required all the dragons to fuel their energy for ten years. A short time for them, seeing on how they lived long.

"Maybe it's because I got stronger, Gajeel-san!" the sky dragon said hopefully.

"Gihihi. Don't make me laugh."

"Uwah! That's mean!"

"Both of you, shut it." Said a sleepy yellow dragon.

"Oi, Laxus. You should get up too." Laughter from a purple dragon emitted from the skies. It landed with a thud next to Laxus and poked him with his tail.

"Cobra. . . . stop . . ." mumbled Laxus. Cobra continued to poke him as Wendy and Gajeel started to chuckle.

"Stop. . . Stop!. . . STOP!. . . . .GOD DAMMIT! I'm up! Stop it!" The yellow dragon roared and tackled the purple one.

"What's with all the noise here?" A white dragon emerged from the rocks and beside it was a black dragon.

"Hello! Sting-san and Rogue-san!" Wendy waved her tail to them.

"Hey there Wendy-chan!" called Sting. Rogue yawned.

"Hey were is Natsu-san?"

"Yea, where is that salaman-"

Before Gajeel could finish, a red giant fell from the sky on top of him. "Who're you calling salamander, Iron breath?"

"Ya wanna go?"

"You betcha!" They engaged in a fight as Wendy looked closely at Natsu.

"Natsu-san?"

"Don't bother me, Wendy! I'm fighting here!"

"Where's your scarf?" Silence filled the room and everyone's heads turned to Natsu. As he opened his mouth, a bigger red dragon came into the room, followed by a few more dragons.

"Igneel!"

"Metalicana!"

"Grandeeney-san!"

"Raiden!"

"Dokusei!"

"Skiadrum!"

"Weisslogia!"

"Hello there, my children." Grandeeney said.

"You've done well! Now you get to screw around on earth again!" Metalicana cackled.

Raiden went over and patted Laxus's head. "Good job, my son."

"Not bad, Cobra!" Dokusei punched Cobra lighted on the shoulder.

Skiadrum and Weisslogia went over the Sting and Rogue and jumped on them, rubbing their knuckles into their children's skulls.

Finally Igneel walked toward Natsu. "How are you doing my son?"

"I feel great!" Natsu said, releasing a stream of flame.

"Do you remember our discussion before the solstice?"

"Of course, Dad." He mumbled.

"Well, I am going to tell you how to do i-"

"Wait! I don't need that kind of information!" said Natsu. If dragons could blush, he would be redder that his scales.

"Idiot! There is a certain procedure to claim them as your mate." Igneel hissed, hitting Natsu on his head.

"Ok. . . How?"

"First you give them you Fyior, and then mate as in _mate_."

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Natsu looked dumbfounded and when he spoke he said, "Crap. Crap. Crap! Craaaap!"

All the dragons were now looking at him.

"I. . . . .gave it away. . . .ten years ago . ." When Natsu looked up, Igneel's head was turned away in what seemed like shame. Then his shoulders started to shake.

"Ahahahahahhahahahahaha!" The old dragon fell on the floor laughing.

"Igneel!" Natsu turned and saw the other dragons laughing too. Even Wendy let out a small chuckle. "How do I get it back?!" The room's laughter slowly died away.

"You have to kill your mate." Grandeeney said, quietly.

"I can't kill her!"

"Oh thank god. It's a her."

"Shut up, Laxus! I'll show you! I'm going to get my Fyior back!" The red dragon opened its wings and bolted up from the ground. He flew the skies and let out fire in anger.

"I can do this. She is just a human. I can get my gem back. . . ." After hours of flying, he finally arrived at the human estate from ten years ago. It hadn't changed much and the sweet scent still lingered on the property. He inhaled deeply, taking in the numbing, sweet smell. He saw golden hair in the garden and lunged towards it.

She didn't see him as he approached her but as he was about to pounce he heard a strange sound.

". . . . .*sniff*. . . . Natsu. . . . . ." He saw her hands reach up and rub her eyes. He also saw his scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. It fit so perfectly. All resolve of attacking crumbled. As he took a step closer he stepped on a branch.

**_Crack_**

Lucy's head snapped around and she saw him. It took her a minute to react to him.

"Um. . . .Hi." the dragon said, sheepishly. Lucy flung her arms around him, hugging him close.

"Waah. . . . .Baka!. . . . . .What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Then Natsu noticed something. Her smell. It was different. It smell like other humans. "Lucy. Why do you smell like other men?"

Her face fell. "My father was arranging suitors for me. Most of them talked, some of them got a little touchy-feely. I am getting married in a week. It's not like I can leave or something."

Something inside Natsu roared. Anger boiled in his veins. "Why not?"

"W-what?"

"What is preventing you from leaving?" he demanded.

What is preventing me from leaving? Lucy thought to herself. There's nothing for me here.

"I will keep you safe and happy."He whispered. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Yea. . . .why not?" she mumbled.

"L-Lucy-sama?!" Her head turned and she saw Molo-san, his face etched with surprise. Natsu growled. "I overheard your conversation and I just want to say. . . . Good luck. I know, since I am a butler, that you will always follow your heart. You are just like your mother, Lucy." He hugged her close. Molo-san had never used Lucy's name without formality. He turned and walked away.

"T-Thank you Molo-san!" He turned and waved, a small tear glistened on his face.

"Let's go Natsu."

She climbed on his back. "You've gotten heavy," He grunted. He received a punch to his head. He lifted up and started to flap. Lucy whispered one last thing before leaving.

"Goodbye."


End file.
